Cintaku dibawah langit Malioboro
by NantanF227
Summary: Saat Sena melihat kearah Gadis Berambut Biru yang memasuki Gerbong 3, Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang Aneh di Hatinya. RnR? Indonesian Theme, SenaSuzu - NaruHina


**Disclaimer** **Riichirou Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata.**

**Feat Masashi Kisimoto.**

**Diambil Dari Tema Perkertaapian Indonesia**

**Thank's to PT KAI Persero.**

* * *

**Fic ini telah di Re-upload dan Di Perbaiki SELURUH kesalahan pengetikanya dan diubah beberapa jalan Ceritanya agar pembaca jadi lebih nyaman. Fic ini udah hampir setengah Tahun Terbengkalai, Setelah dilihat-lihat Busyet!, Banyak yang ancur- Makanya di Re-Fix.**

**Fic Pertama gw yg langsung Crossover Eyeshield 21 dan gabungan antara couple utamanya SenaSuzu slight NaruHina.**

* * *

**Summary : Saat Sena melihat kearah Gadis Berambut Biru yang memasuki Gerbong 3, Entah mengapa rasanya ada yang Aneh di Hatinya.**

* * *

**SESAAT SEBELUM SYUTING (SSS)**

**KTZ : Uwah…Re-Fix nih Gan…**

**Monta : Aku ada ngak?**

**KTZ : Baca Aja!**

**Hiruma : Kalau Aku ada nggak author Sialan?**

**KTZ : Kalau lu Ada.**

**Shikamaru : Merepotkan.**

* * *

**Rated:T**

**Pair : SenaSuzu slight NaruHina.**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning : Gaje,OOC**

**Theme Song : Dhyo haw - Ada Aku Disini**

**NB : Indonesian Country**

* * *

Sore sudah Mulai datang matahari kembali ke peraduannya .Kesibukan di Kota Surabaya yang semakin Padat terlihat .Terlihat Pemuda Berambut Coklat Jabrik menunggu di Peron Jalur 6 Stasiun Gubeng.

Sepertinya ia Menunggu Kedatangan Kereta…

Menggunakan Jas Dengan Dalaman Batik sambil menggendong Tas , menunggu Kedatangan Kereta Api dari Arah Utara, ia menunggu di Sebuah Bangku.

Namanya Sena Kobayakawa. Pemuda Berumur 19 Tahun itu Berprofesi sebagai Wakil Kondektur Rangkaian KA Turangga. Ia sudah 1 Tahun menjalani Pekerjaan ini bersama Teman-teman Se-Timnya, Yah mereka selalu bersama.

"JALUR ENAM AKAN DATANG KERETA TURANGGA MENUJU BANDUNG."

Seketika Rangkaian KA Turangga Masuk ke Jalur 6. Sena langsung berlari menuju Gerbong Makan. Disana Temanya Sudah menunggu.

"Sore, Naruto!"

"Sore!"

"Ape yukl"

"Oke"

Naruto dan Sena keluar dari Kereta dan Langsung melaksanakan Apel.

**-SKIP APEL-**

Terlihat seorang Gadis Manis berambut Biru Donker Masuk Gerbong 4. Seketika Sena melirik Gadis itu sejenak ia lihat Ekspresi Wajahnya,Wajah Manisnya dan Rambut Biru donker Gadis itu. Tapi segera tak ia Hiraukan Persaan yang tiba-tiba datang padanya itu.

"JALUR 6 KERETA API TURANGGA AKAN SEGERA DI BERANGKATKAN !, BAGI PARA PENUMPANG YANG BERADA DI BAWAH KERETA DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA NAIK!"

4 Menit Kemudian Kereta Api mulai bergerak.

" DES...DES...DES...DES..."

**Di Kereta Makan, -Ruang Kru-**

"Sena, kali ini Kau yang Mengecek tiket ya.", Pinta Naruto.

"Yah...Baiklah" Jawab Sena agak Sweatdrop.

Sena mengecek Tiket Satu PerSatu Akhirnya tiba saat Giliranya mengecek Tiket Gadis berambut Biru Donker itu yang sedang melamun.

"Maaf Mbak Tiketnya?" Tanya Sena.

"Oh,Ya Mas." Jawab Gadis itu tersadar dari Lamuanya.

Sedetik setelah membolongi Tiket itu, Sena melihat Nama Gadis itu Ternyata Namanya adalah Suzuna Taki Dengan Segera ia mengembalikan lembaran Tiket itu.

"Ini Mbak lain kali Jangan melamun Nanti bisa Kemalingan." Tegur Sena.

"Ya,Mas." Jawab Suzuna.

Deru KA Terdengar Sangat Jelas Di Telinga Sena, membuat ia Ingin kembali ke Gerbong Makan.

"Bagaimana sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Beres!" Jawab Sena.

"Main Kartu yuk!" Ajak Jumonji sambil bawa Kartu Remi.

"Bolehlah.." Jawab Lee Semangat.

Di Tengah Permainanya Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Di Sini yang Punya pacar. angkat tangan!" Perintah Naruto sambil mengocok Kartu.

Semua angkat tangan kecuali Sena dan Shikamaru.

"Kau belum punya Shikamaru?" Tanya Jumonji.

"Bukanya aku tak Punya tetapi Aku sudah punya Istri." Ucap Shikamaru memperlihatkan Cincinya.

Semuanya langsung Sweatdrop...

"Kalau Kau Sena?" Tanya Naruto.

"Belum Punya." Jawab Sena singkat.

"Ayolah Sena masa' sampai kau tua kau tetap menjomblo terus. Ayo susulah kami!" Ucap Kiba yang sampai membuat Sena mematung.

Sena memikirkan Hal yang aneh-aneh masa' sampai tua Ia duduk di Sebuah kursi goyang,dengan jenggot yang panjang tanpa ditemani Istriataupun Pacar.

"Yah...ntar lah aku aja masih nyari." Ucap Sena.

Kawan-kawannya hanya Tersenyum melirik Sena

Semua melanjutkan Permainan Kartunya.

Beberapa Saat Kemudian...

"Sena, Sebentar lagi akan masuk Jogja nih.." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya Naruto!" Balas Sena.

Sena dan Naruto melihat Sibuknya Kota Jogja di Malam Hari.

"Naruto" Panggil Sena.

"Ya?" Jawab Naruto.

"Lu enak ya Sudah punya Pacar." Ucap Sena sambil tersenyum Kecut.

"Ya...Suatu saat kau pasti akan Dapat" Naruto membalas dengan srnyum rubahnya.

"Aku ke Teman-teman ya.." Ucap Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab Sena singkat.

Setelah itu Sena sendiri Sambil menatap Langit yang Biru dan ia Bergumam.

"Aku ingin ada Bidadari yang Menjemputku dari Atas sana."

**-SKIP PERJALANAN-**

"Oi, kita mau masuk Bandung." Ucap Sena menggoyangkan Tubuh Naruto yang Sedang tertidur.

"Iya..iya Wooah!" Ucap Naruto menguap.

Di tempat Pangkalan..

Di Hati Sena setiap melihat Gadis itu kenapa hatinya selalu Berdesir. Ia bertanya pada dirinya senditi padahal Ia tak mengenalnya Sama sekali. Entahlah, Tetapi ia Harus fokus ke Pekerjaanya dan Perusahaanya.

Deimon Corp. suatu perusahaan di Bidang Pangan Mengelola Padi yang berpusat di Jawa Barat.

Suatu Hari Sena berjalan menuju Kantornya ia bertemu dengan Suzuna tapi Karena ia belum kenal Sepenuhnya ia belum Berani memanggilnya ia benar-benar belum tahu jika itu Suzuna.

Suzuna berkuliah di Universitas Pajajaran itupun tak jauh dari apartment Sena yang terletak beberapa Langkah dari Pagi-siang-malam Sena melihat Gadis itu Keluar-Masuk Memang Sena tidak Kuliah? Sena sudah Kuliah, Ia baru menyelesaikan S2 nya di ITB Dan Direkrut Hiruma yang menjadi Kepala DAOP 2 Bandung menjadi Wakil Kondektur Algojo KA Turangga dan Suzuna baru memulai Sekolah S1 Nya.

**South Bandung Station 05.49 PM..**

"Sudah Siap Sena?" Tanya Naruto.

"Siap!" Jawab Sena.

"Ayo Sebentar lagi Rangkaian akan Segera siap!" Ajak Naruto.

Seketika itu Sena melihat Suzuna lagi, Ia sedang keluar Minimarket. ia sangat Ingin memanggilnya Tapi Ia masih mengetahui Etika.

_Beberapa Saat kemudian..._

"JALUR SATU KA TURANGGA AKAN SEGERA DIBERANGKATKAN! BAGI PARA PENUMPANG DIMOHON SEGERA NAIK!."

"Ayo Sena!" Naruto Mengajak Sena menuju ke Rangkainan Kereta.

"Ya!"Balas Sena.

Terlihat KS membunyikan Semboyan 40 tanda Kereta Api akan segera Berangkat.

"Sena Hati-hati Di sebelah kiri kita Nanti ada Ka Lodaya Masuk!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Sena menutup Pintu Gerbong.

Deru KA Terdengar dari dalam KA Turangga Malam Yang melesat menuju tujuan Akhir Stasiun Gubeng.

"Sebentar Lagi Kereta Api akan berhenti di Stasiun Banjar.", Suara pengumuman Membuat KA Mulai memelan seraya Memasuki Stasiun Banjar.

_Di Stasiun Banjar.._

"KYAA! MALING!" Teriak Seorang Gadis yang Tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Sena Kejar! Tak ada waktu lagi!" Perintah Naruto.

"Bravo Naruto!" Balas Sena.

Sena mengeluarkan Senter di sakunya dan Mengejar maling yang mencuri Tas Suzuna.

"GREB!" Sena berhasil meraih Tas Banyak Waktu ia pukuli maling itu dengan Tas tsb.

"Dasar Maling!" Teriak Senapun kembali ke Kereta.

"Ini Tasnya lain Kali Dijaga Dengan Baik."

"Terimakasih Banyak Telah menyelamatkan Tas Saya." Puji Suzuna.

"Iya,itu Adalah tugas kami." Jawab Sena dengan Muka sedikit merona.

**-SKIP PERJALANAN-**

**_Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng 10.00 AM_**

Terlihat 2 Orang Remaja ..Siapa lagi kalau Bukan Sena dan Naruto.

"Aku Bosan ya.." Ucap Sena mematikan Headphone.

"Sama,Kita ngapain enaknya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita ke Sidotopo yuk!" Ajak Sena.

"ngapain?"

"ke markas"

"Naik Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nebeng KA Minyak." Jawab Sena.

"Tunggulah Sebentar lagi Pasti akan Datang." Ucap Naruto.

_Mereka menunggu Kedatangan KA BBM... Setelah 7 Menit KA BBM yang Ditarik Lok CC206 Masuk ke Jalur 5_

"JALUR 5 KA BBM MASUK LANGSUNG JALUR 5 GUBENG!."

"Siap-siap Sena,Kecepatanya Pelan tapi Tidak Berhenti." Ucap Naruto.

Kedua Orang yang bisa diibilang 'Gila' Itupun langsung loncat ke Salah Satu Gerbong Ketel Minyak.

Kereta Minyak itupun Tak berhenti Di Gubeng.

"YAAHAAA!" Teriak Naruto berada di atas Kereta.

"Inilah Yang disebut Kehidupan Rakyat!" Ucap Sena.

Saat Mereka Turun, temanya menunggu di Pangkalan/Markas.

"Bagaimana Kabarnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik!" Ucap Jumonji.

"Hai Sena ikut aku! MAX!" Ajak Monta.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sena.

"Ya..cek Rangkaianlah…." Jawab Monta.

"Baiklah,Ayo!" Ajak Sena.

Mereka melihat Beberapa Rangkaian KA Yang Stabling.

Seketika Mereka Lihat Rangkaian kereta andalan Sena -Turangga.

"Tempat Duduk Baik,Rak Baik,dan Toilet Baik semuanya Bagus." Ucap Sena.

"Syukurlah,Mari kita Cek Rangkaian Mutiara Selatan MAX!" Ajak Monta semangat, entah apa yang membuat semangat hari ini.

"Monta apa ini?." Sena memegang Salah Satu kursi rangkaian KA Mutiara Selatan.

"SRING!","Berikan padaku!", Monta langsung menyambar benda yang dipegang Sena.

"E...e...Emang itu apa?"

"MAX! Jika kau tahu, ini adalah pemberian Mbak Mamo tersayang kuu~"

"Anjay, kamu mau nikung Hiruma ya?"

"Diam MAX!

Usai Celingak-celinguk mereka kembali ke Pangkalan.

"Hai sebentar Lagi Ka Turangga mau berangkat." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalu begitu mari kita bersiap-siap." Ajak Jumonji.

Mereka duduk-duduk du dalam Rangkaian KA Turangga.

"Siap-siap Kita ke Gerbong Makan!" Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah!" Ucap Semua Kru.

Mereka meletakan Tas mereka di Gerbong Makan dan menunggu untuk berangkat.

"Sebentar Lagi masuk Gubeng." Ucap Sena.

_Gujess...gujes..._

Deru suara Kereta Api yang akan berhenti di Stasiun.

Sementara Naruto keenakan Tidur di KM.

"Woii Bangun!" Ucap Kiba membangunkan Naruto.

"Iya..Iya..." Naruto Tersadar dari Alam Mimpinya.

Sena? Ya, kali ini ia sedang duduk memainkan game online andalannya di Smarthponenya. Sedetik kemudian ia punya pemikiran untuk menuju teman-temannya yang berada di gerbong akhir. Semuanya terihat lancar-lancar saja hingga...

Sena melihat Suzuna melihat Gadis itu duduk di Barisan Tengah A-B Disaat itu Suzuna Duduk Sendirian.

"Hai Sena." Kali ini Suzuna yang menyapa Duluan.

"Hai" Sena membalasnya, gugup sekali karena ia tak terfikirkan sebelumnya.

Di dalam Hati Sena berkata _"Hah? Kenapa ia Menyapaku duluan?"_

"Kita ke gerbog Restorasi!" Ajak Suzuna.

"Ayo!" Balas Sena.

Di Kereta Makan Mereka saling bercakap-cakap Dan mungkin saling curhat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kenapa kau ke Bandung?" Tanya Sena.

"Oh,aku ingin melanjutkan Kuliahku." Jawab Suzuna.

Sena hanya mengangguk-angguk

"Apakah Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Baru Selesai S2 4 bulan lalu." Jawab Sena.

"IEE! S2? Kok masih muda begini?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Ya..Entahlah..." Sena mengangkat Bahunya Dan Beranjak Dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Sekat." Jawab Sena singkat.

"Memang tujuanmu apa kesana?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Nongkrong." Jawab Sena.

"Aku Ikut!" Jawab Suzuna.

_"HIIEE,Masa ada orang lain yang pernah ikut nongkrong ke Sekat. Padahal kan Jarang atau bahkan TIDAK PERNAH ada orang kayak Gini?"_ Batin Sena.

Sena melihat kiri kanan Lewat jendela pintu. Karena Keadaan Kereta Api akan berhenti di stasiun dengan kecepatan rendah Sena membuka Salah satu Pintu.

"Kau masih mau disini?" Tanya Sena.

Suzuna hanya mengangguk.

"_HIEE,Mau apasih Gadis ini?kenapa selalu mengikutiku_?".Batin Sena.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Mereka pindah ke Gerbong Makan.

"Apakah Kau sudah memiliki Pacar?" Tanya Sena.

"Sudah,tapi entah ia jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini." Ucap Suzuna.

'_Wah, di sudah ada yang punya. Oke, poor… Loh, aneh? Maksudnya apa?'_, Batin Sena.

"Emang Siapa Namanya?" Tanya Sena.

"Ia Riku Kaitani, ia berkuliah Di ITB." Jawab Suzuna.

"Seperti Apa ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Sena.

Suzuna menunjukan Foto Lelaki berambut seperti Sena tetapi Rambutnya itu berwarna Putih Keperak-perakan.

"Seperti itulah Dia." Ucap Suzuna.

"Oh,lelaki yang sering menjemputmu Di Stasiun Bandung ya?" Tanya Sena.

Suzuna mengangguk..

"Jadi Apa yang kau maksud dengan aneh?" Tanya Sena.

"Ya..entahlah jika setiap SMS telat Dibales kadang tidak, juga kalau Nelpon mesti selalu sebentar, Jarang kirim Kabar, Dan Susah diajak jalan." Jawab Suzuna.

"Hmm…", Sena hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

**Di Stasiun Bandung..**

Setelah turun dan mengambil barang bawaan Suzuna berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tapi ada yang aneh, hal yang tak ia temui pada hari biasa dia menaiki kereta.

"Aneh, dia kemana aja? Kenapa aku gak dijemput?"

Suzuna kemudian menelfon nomor Riku,

_Tuut...Tuut..._

Setelah 4 menit ia tak mendapat jawaban dari nomor Riku. Ia mulai was-was dan stress. Air mata mulai jatuh dari ujung matanya

"Ri... kamu dimana?"

**Meanwhile...**

Sena berlari menuju ruang ganti mengganti Baju batiknya dengan Baju Seragam Berwarna Biru dan Oranye untuk Dinasan KA Argo Parahyangan,Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah itu mereka langsung Bersiap di KM Argo Parahyangan.

Di hati Sena berkata

'_Koq aku merasa ada yang aneh ya?'_

**-SKIP PERJALANAN BANDUNG-JAKARTA-**

**[South Bandung Station 03.00 PM]**

**Di Pangkalan.**

"Wuihh Capekya.." Ucap Sena.

"Yo!" Jawab Naruto

"Eh, tahu nggak waktu aku Dinasan Ciremai tadi?"

Sementara Sena,Naruto dkk berbincang-bincang kita Intip Suzuna di Bandung.

**[Trans Studio Mall 06.30 PM]**

Suzuna dan Kawan-kawanya disuruh Dosen untuk mencari Kebutuhan Kampus di TSM Dan waktu itu mereka manfaatkan juga Untuk teman-temanya sadari Suzuna Melihat Riku bersama Wanita lain di Dekat taman sambil bercengkrama.  
Tanpa menunggu waktu waktu lama Suzuna memergoki Riku.

"RIKU!", Suzuna memergoki Riku dengan perasaan Marah. Riku dan 'wanita'nya langsung shock.

"Apa maksudmu ini? Kau selingkuh! Pantas kau jarang mengirim Kabar! Kau Jahat!" Suzuna mulai mengeluarkan Air mat. Wanita yang berada di Sambping Riku bertanya

"Siapakah dia?"

"E…e…Pa-pacarku."

"Hah? Pacarmu? Cewek cengeng seperti ini Kau sebut Pacar?

'PLASSS!'

Tubuh Wanita itu tersungkur di Lantai. Para Orang-orang yang lewat langsung terkaget. Namun Suzuna sudah tidak menghiraukanya, Iapun mulai mendekati Riku dan

'BRUUAAK!' Tubuh Riku terjatuh ke Tanah dengan mimisan di Hidung.

Tanpa menghiraukan Tatapan dari Orang-orang Suzuna berlari tak tentu arah sambil dengan mata yang meneteskan air mata. Di saat berlari tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata, teman kuliahnya sekaligus kekasih Naruto.

"Eh, Suzu. Ada apa kamu koq menangis?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ah,ngak ada apa-apa kok Hinata." Ucap Suzuna berbohong karena ia tak mau berterus terang tentang hal tadi kepada Hinata bahwa sebenarnya Riku selingkuh.

"Sudah dulu aku ada urusan Hinata", katanya dan dia langsung berlari.

"Hei sayang, ada apa ini?" Naruto yg kebetulan dari kamar mandi menghampiri hinata pacarnya.

"Lho itu kan suzuna temannya sena, kenapa dia berlari sambil menangis seperti itu?", tanyanya pada hinata sembari merangkulnya dari samping.

"Entahlah, Naru. tadi aku melihat dia menampar seorsng pria dan wanita yg aku kira sebagai pacarnya dan selingkuhan pacarnya", jelas hinata sambil membalas rangkulannya.

"Apa sena perlu tahu tentang ini, Naru?", tanyanya sembari menoleh ke arah naruto.

"Jangan biar waktu saja yang menentukan. Ayo kita lanjut", terang naruto. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara belanja dan kencannya.

**-Meanwhile-**

**[Jatinangor,07.00 PM]**

"Woi kita kemana?" Tanya jumonji

"Jatos aja!" Ucap Kiba

"Baiklah Ayo!" Ajak Sena.

Di Jatos...

"Ke Game Center yuk!" Ajak Kiba

"Ayo!" Ucap Sena. "Tapi, kenapa Naruto tidak ikut?", tanyanya.

"Oh dia ada kencan dengan pacarnya", terang kiba

Mereka memuaskan Diri di Game Center Jatos dengan Uang seadanya. Namun pada saat Sena sedang membeli Koin, tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar

"Ada apa ini?", Tanya Sena.

Saat Sena lihat layar Handphonenya, ia melihat ada pemberitahuan di Facebooknya, Saat ia lihat ternyata Suzuna baru saja mengupdate Statusnya, Segera Sena intip apa yang terjadi. Ternyata setelah Sena lihat Bahwa Ternyata tertera tulisan **'Berhenti Berpacaran dengan Riku Kaitani'**, Di hati Sena berkata

'_Suzuna, apa yang telah terjadi padamu?'_

Sedetik setelah itu, Sena langsung mengambil Koinya dan segera Bermain.

Setelah 21 Menit bermain di Game Center Sena dan Kawan-kawanya segera Pulang.

"Pulang yuk!" Ajak Sena Usai menghabiskan seluruh Koinya

"Yo!" Ucap kawan-kawan yang lain.

Di apartment Sena.

Sena melemparkan Diri di Kasur kamarnya sambil bermain HPnya serta memakan makanan Ringan.

"Kangen sama kasur" Ucapnya ditengah kunyahan.

Setelah Capek bermain 'Smartphone'nya Sena terlelap dalam Tidur.

**[Jatinangor,05.45 PM]**

"Selamat Pagi Dunia!", Ucap Sena keluar Dari Apartment dan Langsung mengikat Tali Sepatunya dan langsung Jogging ke Luar.

**_-Meanwhile-_**

**[Kosambi,05.50 AM]**

Suzuna terlihat Lunglai karena semalaman Ia buat menangis karena melihat Kelakuan Riku yang membuat Hari ini ia Ia merobek foto Riku,membakarnya serta men'delete' SMS Riku dan Foto-fotonya di Dalam HP,dan Tanpa Sepengetahuan Sena.

**[Buah Batu,09.00 PM]**

"Rupanya Aku harus menyusul Sena dan yang lain..." Ucap Naruto. Naruto merogoh Sakunya dan segera menelpon Sena dan yang Lain

**-  
_From : Naruto12 perfekto_**

_**To : Sena Anak alim21**_

_**Subject : ****none**_

_**Message:**_

_**Jam 09.25, Pintu gerbang Seskoad**_

**-Meanwhile-**

_**From : Kozukigantengslalu**_

_**To : Naruto12 perfekto**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Mesagge :**_

_**Oke Bravo!**_

**-Double Meanwhile-**

_**From : Sena Anak alim21**_

_**To : Naruto12 perfekto**_

_**Subject : none**_

_**Message:**_

_**Ok, Siap Gan.**_

Saat Sena melewati daerah Kosambi dan tak sengaja melewati Apartemen Suzuna

"Jadi ini Apartemen Suzuna." Sena berdecak Kagum.

"Hai Sena!" Suzuna memanggilnya membuatnya ia sedikit kaget dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh,Hai" Balas Sena.

Suzuna menghampiri Sena.

"Kau tak bersama Riku?" Tanya Sena.

"Oh,Riku tidak Bisa datang." Jawab Suzuna, ia Terpaksa berbohong

"Oh oke, Kalau begitu Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Sena.

"Loh, kau mau Kemana?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Ke Buah Batu,Ada urusan." Sena beranjak dari Suzuna.

"Apakah Aku boleh ikut?"

"_DEG! APA?"_

"Maaf..aku..aku pergi dulu ya!", Seketika Sena langsung Berlari meninggalkan Suzuna.

"_Hah, Kenapa sekarang ia Jadi Aneh?"_

**[Buah Batu,09.15 AM]**

"Pagi Gan." Sena berlari menuju Temanya.

"Pagi", Balas Naruto.

"Ke TSB Yuk, daripada nongol kayak orang gak jelas gini!" Ajak Shikamaru.

"Yo!" Ucap Teman-temanya.

Mereka Bertujuh langsung berjalan menuju Trans Studio Bandung yang letaknya Tidak jauh dari depan Pintu Seskoad

"Gini-gini enaknya Ke Wahana yuk!" Ajak Sena.

"Ayo!" Balas Teman-temanya.

"Bagaimana Kalau Kita ke rumah hantu?" Tanya Jumonji.

"Terserahlah" sambil tetap fokus ke Layar HP, Ucap Naruto.

**-SKIP RUMAH HANTU-**

**-Meanwhile-**

Suzuna terlihat Murung sejak ia Putus hubungan dengan Riku, ia Merasa lebih tertarik kepada Sena karena sikap baiknya,Wajah Tampanya dan Lebih ekstrimnya lagi Sena masih belum punya Pacar.

_"Apakah Sena memiliki persaan Yang sama denganku?"_ Batin Suzuna.

_"Aku Harap ia memiliki Perasaan yang sama denganku."_

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kenapa Hatiku berdesir setiap kali melihat Wajahnya?" Batin Sena.

"Woi Sena jangan Murung terus dong.." Ucap Naruto menyadarkan Sena.

"Iya iya" Sena tersadar Dari Lamunanya.

_'sepertinya dia membayangkan gadis itu lagi. ah, jadi merasa bersalah ga bilang ke sena, tapi biarlah'_, batin naruto.

"Pulang yuk!" Ajak Sena.

"Ayolah." Balas Naruto.

**[South Bandung Station,05.21 PM]**

Kali ini menjadi perjalanan perdana mereka dari Bandung menuju Surabaya. Semuanya menggunakan pakaian batik khas daerahnya masing-masing dan mempersiapkan kembang api guna merayakan tahun baru di atas Kereta Api.

"Semuanya Ayo ke Kereta!" Ajak Naruto.

Semua bermain Kartu di KM Kelakuan yang sering mereka lakukan ketika Nganggur. Sementara Sena hanya berdiri sambil bersandar di Ambang Pintu Kereta Makan, tiba tiba Suzuna menepuk dadanya dari belakang.

"Oh,Kau lagi Suzuna." Ucap Sena.

"Memang kenapa?" Wajah Suzuna agak melas.

"Ngak kok" Ucap Sena, tersenyum setulus mungkin. Suzuna yang melihatnya menjadi nyaman dan bersandar di bahu Sena.

"Nee... Sena" Panggil Suzuna

"Ya"

"Ayo kita ke gerbong Restorasi Ada yang ingin Kuberitahukan!" Ajak Suzuna.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sena.

**-Gerbong Restorasi-**

"Nee...Sena" Panggil Suzuna

GREB.

Suzuna menyandarkan Kepalanya di bahu Sena

"Su-suzuna ada apa?", Tanya Sena dengan Wajah merona.

"Hiks…", Suzuna mulai mengeluarkan air matanya

"Lho, ada apa Suzuna?"

"Di..hiks…dia…dia mengkhianatiku…", Ucap Suzuna sambil menyembunyikan Wajahnya di Baju Sena

"Siapa? Riku?"

Suzuna hanya mengangguk. Sambil sebelah tangannya melingkari lengan kiri Sena.

Sena hanya Tersenyum miring dan hendak berdiri, namun Lengan Suzuna langsung menangkap Lengan Kiri Sena.

"Sena…jangan tinggalkan aku.", Ucapnya pelan

"Huuft…", Sena hanya menghela nafasnya dan Tersenyum miring, Kemudian ia duduk disamping Suzuna, dan Mereka terlelap ke Alam Mimpi

**15 Menit Kemudian.**

Sena mulai membuka Kelopak Matanya, Dilihat disampingnya ada Suzuna yang sedang Tidur dengan Kepala bersandar di Pundak Sena.

"Eh, Suzuna, Bangun..", Ucap Sena menggoyangkan tubuh Suzuna.

"Hnn…", Suzuna mulai membuka kelopak Matanya.

"Sena.."

"Hn?"

...

...

...

"Katakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.."

"Hah? Suzu?"

"Rasanya aku ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan Sena."

"Suzu?"

"Dan…kalau ini bukan mimpi, Aku ingin bilang…"

"…."

"Bahwa…Aku menyukai Sena….", Ucap Suzuna diakhir kalimat dengan Senyum manisnya.

'GREB!', Seketika Sena langsung mendekapkan Suzuna dalam pelukanya.

"Begitupun juga aku Suzuna, sebenarnya Aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Kau adalah Cinta Pertamaku..", Ucapnya.

Kemudian Suzunapun tersenyum Bahagia namun air matanya masih tetap keluar. kemudian ia mendekatkan Bibirnya ke Telinga Sena.

"Aku Mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga Mencintaimu…"

Tiba-tiba Pintu Dibuka oleh Seseorang.

GREK!

"Waduh.. Ngeganggu nih…", Ucap Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Wah…Suzu ternyata udah punya yang Baru ya!", Ucap Pacar Naruto –Hinata.

"Kekeke Ternyata Si Cebol ini bisa Romantis juga ya", Ucap Setan bernama Hiruma sambil menenteng Senjata M4A1 di Bahunya.

"Iiih…Hiruma…jangan ganggu Sena seperti itu…", Tegur Pacar Hiruma yang bernama Mamori.

Sena langsung melepaskan pelukanya dengan Muka memerah, begitupun juga Suzuna.

"E..e…?", Sena melongo.

"Baiklah, Semuanya kita akan mengawal Perjalanan Tahun Baru ke Surabaya. Semuanya dimohon Bersiap-siap!",Ucap Naruto semangat.

"Yosh!"

Perjalanan berjalan Lancar semuanya dilalui dengan Cinta dan Kesabaran, Tanpa adanya halangan yang berkesulitan. KA 38 Turanggapun berangkat dari Stasiun Jogja, Sena masih berdiri di Pintu Gerbong 5.

"Eh, Sena ngapain?", Tanya Suzuna yang menepuk dadanya dari belakang.

"Biasa…ngeliat pemandangan."

"Hmm…Pemandangan yang Indah ya?"

"Hn, Ya, Tahun baru ini rasanya seperti yang paling Terbaik menurutku," Ucap Sena sambil melirik Suzuna dan Tersenyum. Suzuna juga membalas seyumanya.

Malam ini di Jogja, leboh tepatnya di Daerah Kali Code di dekat Wilayah Malioboro, Kembang api berterbangan di udara, Para Orang-orang merayakan Tahun baru dengan Gembira, Juga Pasangan yang duduk menunggu di bangku pinggir jalan, Serta yang sedang Berdiri di Atas Kereta. Mereka menatap langit yang sama, bintang yang sama, hati yang sama. Karena Diantara mereka, semua saling menyayangi, berarti semua saling mengasihi.

**-OMAKE-**

Sore hari di Stasiun Surabaya Gubeng, Naruto dan yang lainya sedang menunggu arahan dari PPKA Stasiun sambil bermain bermain Gadged nya. Terlihat Pasangan SenaSuzu sedang asyik bercengkrama di Peron 6.

"Eh, Sena sebentar ya aku ke kamar kecil dulu"

"Eh, hati-hati ya!"

Saat Suzuna menuju ke Kamar Mandi, tiba-tiba Riku datang.

"Eh, Suzu"

"….."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau lupa dengan Pacarmu ini?"

"Pacarku? Kenapa harus pacarku? Lagian aku sudah yang Baru Bwee.."

"Siapa?"

"Dia...Sena Kobayakawa…Kondektur KA Turangga yang Tulus mencintai sesorang ketimbang Dirimu."

Riku hanya tersenyum Miring namun Sombong.

"Cih…apa yang kau harapkan darinya?", Tanyanya Sombong.

"Hai Suzu! Ada apa ini?", Tiba-tiba Sena datang dengan Sifat Tegasnya.

"Ini Sen, Dia beraninya menghina kamu hanya karna Dia lebih kaya…", Ucapnya jujur.

Senya hanya Tersenyum miring.

"Mas…mas…kalo mau Ngehina Jangan ke Saya Mas… Hina dulu diri Mas… jangan ke orangnya.. ck…ck…ck….", Ucap Sena sambil geleng-geleng Kepala.

Naruto menghampiri Mereka Bertiga.

"Wah..Brandalan Playboy nih…", Ucapnya Enteng menyidndir Riku."

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN BRENGSEK!"

"Tidak…aku tidak ingin main tangan sekarang, hanya saja aku ingin mengembalikan Fotomu itu."

"Fotoku?"

"Ini loh…"

Naruto memberikan Riku beberapa lembar Foto Riku dengan Wanita-wanita asing di beberapa tempat.

"Hah? Jadi selama ini kau adalah Playboy Brandalan."

"….."

"Ck..ck…ck….Riku…Riku…"

"Ya sudahlah, Ayo Berangkat kawan-kawan sudah menunggu!", Ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, Ayo Suzu!", Ajak Sena.

"Ya Sena!", Jawab Suzuna dan langsung menggandeng Tangan Sena menuju ke Kereta.

Semoga menjalani Kisah cinta yang Indah...

* * *

**Wanjirr…..Re-Fixnya Greget dan Banyak yang diubah gan….**

**Thanx to Agan-agan yang telah support pada Saya untuk membuat Fic ini!**

**Bagi agan-agan yang gak tahu sekat itu artinya Bordes.**

**Fic pertama gw yang langsung Crossovers.**

**No Flamer (Masih Newbie)**


End file.
